Tell Me Would You Kill?
by anayu123
Summary: When Maire finds herself in Dumbledore's office during the war, she has no idea what to expect. With Harry in the Hospital Wing the only girl able to do the task at hand was her. She never thought she would ever hear the words "Tell Me would you kill to save a life?" Based on the song Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars.
1. Tell Me Would You Kill?

Tell Me Would You Kill?

Maire was just heading out of Potions Class when Snape called her name. "Miss Risenwall, I need to speak with you." In most cases, Snape only addressed Maire about her participation and grades in class, as much as Snape was her favorite teacher, she really didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Sir of this is about that 'Poor' I got on that quiz-" "That is of no importance at this moment. The Headmaster wants me to escort you to his office at once." _Oh Merlin, Professor Dumbledore found out about me sneaking out yesterday. Dragon Bogies! _ None the less, Maire followed him out of the classroom into the dimly lit corridors of the dungeons.

Snape walked ahead of her with Maire at his heels, her eyes traveling up and down the halls looking for Grace, her best friend. Finally they reached a large, ugly gargoyle.

"Password?" "Raspberry." The gargoyle slid aside to show a narrow staircase. Snape urged her on with a cock of his head. Maire slowly walked up the stairs, nervous that she would be in big trouble once she got there.

"I assure you Miss Risenwall, whatever you think you're going to get in trouble for is not the reason for the Headmaster's wish to see you, however, I would like to know why you're so scared to go up here if you actually did do something that would be frowned upon."

When they reached Dumbledore's study, Dumbledore expecting their arrival, opened the door just as Maire was about to knock.

"Aah, Miss Maire! There is something we must discuss. Lemon Drop?" "If you don't mind Professor!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Severus, You're dismissed." "Thank you Albus."

Maire seemed hesitant to sit down but sat down as it seemed Dumbledore wanted her to. "Miss Maire, first you must promise, word of this conversation can only be discussed between Yourself, Professor Snape, and I." "Yes Sir." "Good! Good!"

"I assume you know who Tom Riddle is." "Yes sir." " Do you no of his story?" "No sir." "Well than, I suppose it would seem right to inform you of it!" Dumbledore walked over to a wardrobe of some sort and the doors opened to reveal a silver gleaming bowl. "Miss Maire, if you would come here." Maire walked over to the bowl and saw a silvery looking liquid that made Maire want to touch it, though she held her temptation back. "Sir, is this a-" "Pensieve, yes." Maire nodded and looked back into it.

"Ladies first." Maire felt herself leaning in to the liquid and suddenly found herself standing beside a handsome boy on one of the staircases of Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin with black hair and entrancing emerald eyes. She watched alongside him as Ministry officials brought down a stretcher with a body on it.

"Myrtle. The first person killed by Tom Riddle. Do you know what killed her Maire?" "A Basilisk." "Correct." They stayed silent as they watch a younger Dumbledore look at Tom.

_"Riddle? Come." Tom looked away from Myrtle and looked directly at him. "Professor Dumbledore." He started to ascend the stairs to the younger Dumbledore._

_"It is not wise to be walking around this late hour, Tom." "Yes Professor. I suppose I had to see for myself that the rumors were true." Maire knew this was a lie. "I'm afraid they are Tom. They are true." The younger Dumbledore spoke. "About the school as well? I haven't got a home to go to, they wouldn't really close the school would they Professor?" For a second, Maire swore she heard a bit of worry cross his eyes, his worry almost noticeable in his tone. "I understand Tom. Now I'm afraid, Professor Dippet may have no choice." "Sir, if it all stopped, and the person responsible was caught-" "Is there something you wish to tell me Tom?" "No sir, nothing." "Very well than, off you go." "Goodnight sir." Tom said and walked by Dumbledore._

_Maire looked back at Dumbledore, then looked at a fast paced Tom, and sprinted toward Tom. Following him at a quick pace she watched as he turned a corner and another corner than walked briskly towards a door. Once he reached the door he took his wand out and looked around before opening the door. Maire stared at the young boy before her. _

_"Everything's going' to be al'right." When the boy turned around. She gasped as she saw Hagrid in his Gryffindor robes staring unarmed at an armed Riddle. "Good evening Hagrid. I'm going to have to turn you in Hagrid. I don't think you meant to kill anyone." Hagrid looked like he was about to cry. "You can't! You don't understand!" "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow and the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." "It wasn't him! Aragog never killed no one not ever!" Riddle pretended to sympathetic. "Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid, now stand aside." "No!" Hagrid declared. Riddle raised his voice, " Stand aside Hagrid." "NO!" Hagrid declared again, his eyes beginning to water. Suddenly Riddle raised his wand and uttered "Cistem Aperio!" and the box in which kept Aragog blasted open and Aragog jumped out._

_Riddle turned around and pointed his wand at Aragog "Arania Exumai!" and Aragog was blast away. Hagrid began to walk towards Aragog. "Aragog! Aragog!" But Riddle turned his wand at him again. "I can't let you go Hagrid. They'll have your wand for this Hagrid. You'll be expelled Hagrid."_

Maire wanted to help Hagrid but knew it was too late as the memory began to fade away and Dumbledore's office came back into view. "Sir, what exactly just happened?" "It will make more since after this one." Once more, Maire felt herself pulled into the Pensieve and seemed to be next to an even younger Dumbledore.

(1st person)

"We're at Wool's Orphanage Maire." We followed an old woman into the building and up some stairs. "The woman's name is Mrs. Cole by the way Maire."

_"I must admit to some confusion from your lessons Dumbledore. You see in all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the children, nasty things." Mrs. Cole seemed scared to even knock on Tom's door, but she did. "Tom, you have a visitor."_

_Dumbledore entered the room. "How do you do Tom?" Tom looked frightened. This Tom was different, though he still had a somewhat powerful aura around him. Tom looked to the window and seemed to sense what young Dumbledore was doing. "Don't." I looked around and saw a bunch of stuff laying around that she was sure was not healthy to keep._

_"You're the doctor aren't you?" Tom accused. The younger Dumbledore sat down. "No, I'm a professor." "I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I'm different." Tom confessed. "Well maybe they're right." "I'm not mad!" "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic. You can do things can't you Tom? Things other children can't." "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me, I can make them hurt, if I want. Who are you?" Tom confessed once more. "I'm like you Tom, I'm different." "Prove it." Tom challenged._

_Suddenly the wardrobe next to me caught on fire and I jumped. _

_"Merlin's Pants professor! How'd you do that?!" I asked the recent Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled and he chuckled. "As Mr. Ron Weasley would say, I'm Dumbledore!" I laughed before turning to look at the scene again._

_Tom seemed to be entranced and impressed by the show of nonverbal magic. The younger Dumbledore turned to look at Tom again before saying: "I think there is something in your wardrobe trying to get out Tom." Tom walked over to his wardrobe and took a box out and the flames were extinguished. Tom then emptied the box's contents on his bed. "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts Tom. At Hogwarts you will be not only taught how to use magic, but how to control it. Do you understand?" Tom gave a nod and the younger Dumbledore started to walk out of the room._

_"I can speak to snakes too. They find me, whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?" Tom seemed very scared and worried at the question and at that point I wanted to hug him, but Dumbledore's office faded into view._

(A/N: Okay so basically I'm just gonna skip the rest of the memories before I kill your eyes. So Dumbledore mostly explains the rest of his(Tom's) life, but I will tell you why Harry is not involved.)

* * *

In The Hospital Wing

Snape stood next to Harry's bed. "Madame Pomfrey, why is Potter in here?" "Well, from what Ms. Luna told me, he was knocked out by Mr. Mclaggen." "Hmm." "He's been out for a couple of hours now. Severus, can you take this to Professor Flitwick please?" Snape took the vial of contents from Madame Pomfrey. "Ask him if he can charm this to make him wake up, because I have none of the reawakening potion left. Perhaps you can brew some for me later?" "Yes I will. Goodnight Pomfrey." "Night Severus."

* * *

Back in Dumbledore's office

"Miss Maire, do you have enough wits to outsmart Tom Riddle?" "Yes sir." "Are you brave enough to fool him and risk getting caught?" "Yes sir." "Are you sly enough to keep him from finding out what you're true intentions are?" "Yes sir." "Are you loyal enough to stay on our side til the very end?" "Yes sir."

"Tell me would you kill to save a life?"

* * *

AND CLIFFHANGER! I watched a video on YouTube and got the idea for this story because would you be willing to go back and kill someone who hasn't even become Lord Voldemort yet? Also lovely readers, do you think she will say yes or no? Tell me in your reviews! Thanks for reading!


	2. Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life?

Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life

* * *

Maire looked down at her feet. "Sir, I'm not exactly sure I could do that. Wouldn't that split my soul? I mean-" Dumbledore held his hand up. "Miss Maire, I understand what you're saying. That would be asking too much of you." Maire opened her mouth to speak. "Sir I-" " Do you accept this request?" Maire thought about it. "Yes sir, I do." "Good good! You have three days to get ready, on the third day, return with Professor Snape at 9:30 Am. Farewell." "Goodnight sir."

Maire walked down the halls to the dungeon slowly, holding her books close to her chest. She took extra time to take in all the things she loved about Hogwarts. When the Bloody Baron walked by her she seemed to be entranced, she had never been this close to the Bloody Baron before.

"Is something wrong Maire?" She stopped in her steps to look at the ghost. Debating whether or not to tell him she decided to tell him her answer but not why she felt that way.

"Yes sir, but Professor Dumbledore forbid me of speaking of it." "I see, but if by any chance, you wish to speak about it, ghosts can always well, be helpful." He said before floating into the wall next to her. Suddenly Draco walked out of a door next to her looking distressed.

"Draco, what's wrong?" "Nothing! None of your business anyway is it?!" Maire ran to catch up with him and his hand,stopping him. "I can't tell you! He'll kill me!" Maire hugged him. " I swear to you Draco, nobody will kill you while I'm around, I promise. Now go to bed." Maire let go of Draco and he walked away with a "Goodnight Maire."

By the time Maire got to the dormitory, it was late at night. She changed and got into bed, shutting the curtains around her. When she woke up, it was very late and she had missed breakfast. So she got up to visit the kitchens.

1st person

I missed breakfast by the time I got up. So I had to visit the kitchens, Thank Merlin it was a weekend. I got dressed in black jeans and my Slytherin Quidditch player sweatshirt and some tennis shoes. When I got down to the common room I was happy to see Will, my brother who was able to come in here despite the fact he was a Ravenclaw (I told him the password hehe). So I snuck up behind him and scared the living daylights out of him, well actually I tried.

"Go-" "Maire Helena Risenwall, I know that's you." "Gosh Willy, why do you always have to use my full name?! UGH!" I sat down next to him and pretended to pout. "Aww does someone need a hug, Foo-Foo?" "Who's Foo-Foo?" "You, You mouse." "I'm not short!" I shouted. "Anyway, I'm going down to the kitchens, Nott should be up, go bother him."

I hopped out of the portrait and walked by Theodore(Nott). "Hey Nott-kins, Willy is waiting for you in the common room." "Yeah thanks." "Anytime!"

I skipped to where the kitchens were located, tickling the pear,which giggled and revealed the kitchens.

"Hello Miss Maire, can Dobby help you?" "Hey Dobby!" I leaned down and patted his head. "Is everything okay? Winky isn't giving you trouble or anything is she?" " No mam, Winky is doing fine! Does Miss Maire want some Peppermint Tea and Toast?" "Actually Dobby I would." " Dobby will be back in a second Miss!" and Dobby disappeared.

I sat down at the small table next to the counter where Dobby reappeared with the tea, toast, and even brought her a Greek yogurt.

"Aww! Thank You Dobby! I'm really going to miss you next year, I promise I'll visit you!" and with that she gave him a peck on his head, Dobby turned red and bowed.

3rd person

"Anything for Miss Maire." "I'll visit you later tonight Dobby, bye!" "Bye Miss Maire!" Maire grinned and stepped out of the portrait watching as it closed with a depressed sigh. She was not happy with leaving, She might never be able to come back, see her family, visit Dobby, or watch Draco when his parents were at Death Eater meetings, get hugs from Fred and George, no she'd be stuck in the past with Lord Voldemort.

She paused. "Why did Dumbledore pick her? Why wasn't it someone like Hermione Granger?" Unaware she asked herself that out loud. Snape stepped out of the darkness and answered her questions.

"I believe Miss Maire, he picked you because You're smarter than Hermione Granger. You're a Slytherin, an interesting character. Tom Riddle would be interested in your abilities, your weaknesses, and you're personality. He'd find it intriguing. The Headmaster wishes me to teach you Occlumency to close your mind from the Dark Lord while you meet him."

"Yes Professor, right away." Maire took one look back behind her, expecting a memory of her childhood playing, she looked forward again and with a startling realization, There was no turning back. What was she thinking, agreeing to this ridiculous plan of Dumbledore's. She was scared, for the first time in her life, Maire Helena Risenwall was scared. Faster than Usain bolt could run a 25 meter dash, she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.


	3. Everything Is About To Change

Tell Me Would You Kill: Chapter III: Everything Is About To Change

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with Draco next to me asleep on the chair. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was in his face. I reached out to move it, but his seeker reflexes kicked in and he had grabbed my hand and his eyes flashed open.

"Hey Nightmare, everything all right?" "Yeah Ferret I'm fine. My heads is fuzzy but other than that I'm okay, why am I in here?" "Professor Snape carried you up here, Word got out to me and I freaked. So here I am!" "Snape carried me up here?" I blushed a bit. "Aww, does Nightmare still have a crush on Potion man?" Draco teased. I blushed even harder. "I never liked him like that and never will!" "Yeah, sure, that's why Will told me you fainted. 'Oh Merlin, the great Snape has come to rescue me of the horrors of my life!'" He joked. He stopped laughing when he noticed Will behind him.

"You're in big trouble, don't tease my sister when she is in bad condition!" "Oh Willy, don't be such a worry-wart, I'm fine! Seriously!" Sirius... I missed him. The only guy who understood the pressure of the world. My Mum used to always be in contact with him, then he died. I cried about it several times, but only one person really had it bad when he died, and that was Harry, as Sirius was his only living relative, when Sirius died, all hope of having a parent figure or a family at all, was gone.

"Snap out of it sis!" "Mr. William, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore has to speak to Maire by himself. Draco got up at once but Will was more resistant.

"Come on Willy. I'm fine, I'll talk to you later. I promise!" Willy nodded reluctantly but stood and followed Draco out of the Hospital Wing.

"Well Miss. Risenwall, it seems this mission is giving you quite a bit of trouble, do you want to give up on it?" "No sir! I just-I just don't know what Will would think of me, my friends and Draco, I promised I'd be there for him! Oh Merlin I'm breaking my own promises!" "I see. Well if you're up to it, meet Professor Snape in his office at 9:00 this evening." "Yes sir. What will happen when I'm gone?" Dumbledore's eyes seem to give a mysterious gleam. "I'm afraid that is up to you. Well I must be going Miss Risenwall, do feel better soon. Goodnight!" Dumbledore stated and disapparated.

"Madame Pomfrey, I feel better now. Can I go?" "No you don't young lady! Not until I check your temperature!" Madame Pomfrey stated and took my temperature faster than Mr. Weasley would do when he saw a foreign Muggle object.

"Sweety, I'm quite sure you're good to go! Just if you need anything, don't hesitate to come ask me!" "Yeah I will. Thanks Madame Pomfrey!" "Anytime Dearie!" I glanced at my watch and saw the time. 7:48 Pm. Good I had enough time to visit the Library. I ran to the nearest portrait and guessed the first password I saw in my head.

"Cackling Gargoyles." "Good, now hurry up!" The portrait ordered and I stepped through to reveal the hallway next to the library.

"Morning Maire." stated a ghost, not just any ghost, but the spirit of Helena Ravenclaw, of whom she was named after. " Morning Helena."

"What are you doing this evening?" "Looking for books, romance books to be specific." "Oh, I thought you would be searching for books on Salazar Slytherin and his descendants." "How did you- oh, Dumbledore asked you didn't he?" She nodded. " I was, but this whole thing is driving me insane, I know how important this is, but it seems impossible." "Nothing is impossible Maire. You should know this. I might be of some help though, if you can't find anything in the library, go to the seventh floor and pace the wall three times thinking of what you need and a door should appear. It is the Room Of Requirement, it gives you anything you ask for or need." A light bulb turned on inside my head and started jogging towards the Moving Staircase. "Thank You so much Helena!" I stated watching a rare smile appear on her face as she drifted through a wall next to her.

I finally reached the seventh floor and did exactly as she had stated and watched as a door appear on the wall in front of me. Curious I stepped inside and gasped. A whole library full of books on Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Hogwarts, and a hidden book popped up on the table. I picked it up and glanced at it's cover.

'The Knights of Walpurgis and their meetings.' by Dale Risenwall.

Wait what! My grandfather wrote this?! Holy Merlin my grandfather was a Death Eater! No, he was a spy, my mom told me that he survived many accusations of being a spy, and it saved him in the end.

_17 September 1943 12:12 Pm._

_Today was our first meeting. Tom Riddle declared that we all call him 'Lord Voldemort' which means 'Bringer of Death' in french. Abraxas Malfoy practically sat at his feet and kissed them. It was sickening. I can't believe I joined this thing. He ordered Avery and Lestrange to convince Nott into joining. He did a week later where we crucio'd a 1st year. I wanted to strangle Avery when he did it. Tom Riddle almost found me out about this spy thing. I reported everything to Dumbledore. He says I'll be safe with all these Occlumency lessons but I still feel nervous about it._

_Dale Risenwall_

I scanned my eyes over everything he stated. It would help to know all this stuff. Finally I found what I wanted- er needed.

_Tom Riddle is a bastard (literally) and thinks he's better than everyone else. He is very smart and can get any girl he but doesn't even bother looking at them. He wants to be immortal and will do anything to get it. He charms everyone and everything into doing what he wants because he manipulates people. He can be very persuasive and he knows it. He wants to be called 'Lord Voldemort' which means 'Bringer of Death' in French. Hopefully I won't die because of this and will live. He is the leader._

Occlumency was in 2 minutes! Shoot! I ran out of the room and scrambled down the magical stairway to Professor's Snape's office.

" You're late, Miss Risenwall." " Sorry Professor! I was researching Tom Riddle in the library-" "Has the Headmaster not given you enough information on the Dark Lord. He does not rest, we must concentrate or your mission will be delayed, for we can't go sending you on a mission to weaken the most skilled Legilimens and Occlumens of our time now can we Risenwall?" "I suppose not Professor." "Good, now begin. Legilimens!"

I experienced nothing like this before. It was worse than what a concussion would be to a muggle, which me being a half-blood has experience in.

"Clear your mind Risenwall. Think of absolutely nothing." So I did just that and it stopped after a while.

"The lesson is complete. Now come, we must get to the Headmaster's office at once." I followed him out if his office for the last time. Looking around at the dungeon walls, eyeing the statues. I kept walking despite my mind wanting to backtrack.

When we reached the Headmaster's office I felt like crying, but I held it in. Dumbledore looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Miss Risenwall, I do not believe you have to fear. You will be able to come back once mission is completed." I nodded. "You're back story and name has already been taken care of. Now all we need to worry about is you. I put a spell on the Time Turner that allows it to go back years. 7 turns should do the trick." I took the Time Turner from his hands.

"Sir, what exactly do I have to do?" "I'm afraid that is up to you Miss Risenwall. Good luck." I turned the Time Turner 7 times and saw nothing but a blur whirling past me before I landed in what would be Dumbledore's office in the future.

A man looked up at me. I took a quick look at the paper Dumbledore had handed me earlier.

"Hello. Who are you?" I handed him the piece of paper from Professor Dumbledore. "I didn't realize we were expecting a transfer student. Must be a lat minute transfer." "Um, Yes sir." "Very well follow me." He knocked on what must be Dumbledore's office door.

"Professor Dumbledore. Were you aware we had a new transfer student?" "Yes, Headmaster, I was just informed yesterday evening. I was going to tell you as we speak."

"Well Miss Lafarge follow me so we can get you sorted." Dumbledore spoke before beckoning me into his office. He grabbed the Sorting Hat off a desk and had me sit on a 3 legged stool before he placed it on my head.

"Ambition, clever." "I have to be with Tom Riddle." "Very well, Slytherin!" It shouted. I hopped off the stool and looked up at Dumbledore.

"You know what to do Stella." I nodded and head to the Slytherin dormitory. That's when I realized I didn't know the password, so I guessed.

"Pureblood." "Very well." See, going to the library did me some good. Alone time yay! I headed up to the Slytherin girl's dormitory and sat down on the bed where my trunk was by. It was a couple of hours before the welcoming feast so I decided to think about what I would do. Then it hit me, if he made his first horcrux in his 7th year or so, Why don't I hide all the books on horcuxes? I ran to the library as fast as I could and entered the restricted section.

"Macgick Most Evile... Aha! Found it!" I know it doesn't describe horcruxes much, but still better than nothing. Now all I needed was Secrets of The Darkest Art. Come on- found it! I grabbed both of them and ran back to the dormitory and hid them all the way at the bottom of my trunk, hoping to Merlin he didn't Accio them.

15 minutes before they get here on the train. Why is it that I always have to run?

* * *

Alright I finally finished this! Please review! Thanks to all my faithful readers and to LeafANBU24601 for favoriting my story! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


	4. The Dark Lord

Chapter Four: The Dark Lord

I reached the Great Hall as the students were sitting down. I hurried over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end. Hoping nobody noticed me, I stared into space.

"Merlin I hate her! Why did you have to go and become a Prefect- Hello! Do I know you?" "I'm a transfer student. My names Ella. Ella Lafarge. You?" The girl introduced herself. " I'm Terry Malone," The boy next to her sat down. " And I'm her brother Dirk Malone." I stiffled a laugh at his name. Sounded like something Muggles would name a kid.

"Now, I would like to introduce a new student who has transferred here from a Small Town in France. I welcome Ella Lafarge." I stood up and waved before sitting back down. "The feast may begin!" Food appeared everywhere on the tables. I pretended to gasp at all the food. Got to put on an act right?

"Way more food than Beaxbaunts. Way, way more!" "You went to Beauxbaunts? Where's the accent?" I put up my fingers.

"One, I wasn't born there. Two, I only spent a year and a half there. Three, Do you want an accent? Cause I can do an accent. Besides, who the heck told you to butt into our conversation?" The girl turned red in annoyance and stomped away. Literally. I leaned in across the table towards Terry.

"Who was that?" "Olive Hornby. Pain in the arse, more trouble than she's worth. She was supposed to be Head Girl along with Ridd- sorry Tom Riddle, so she was helping lead the Prefect meetings on the Train, that's what Dirk and I were talking about when he came in. Dirk's a year younger, anyone under Hornby doesn't complain about her, at least to her face of course." She snorted and a bunch of guys looked at her. She snapped her head in their direction.

"Oi! What the bloody Hell are you staring at?" She yelled, before continuing poke at her food. Dirk elbowed her in the gut. "What!" "I just wanted to know if you were going to eat your Pudding! Merlin sister!" "Don't start children. Momma is here." Declared a random girl who sat down beside me.

"Hi! I'm Daphne, I'm from Greece. I'm their cousin!" She said jabbing her thumb in their general direction. Then she whispered, "Obviously the mature side of the family." I giggled looking between her and the arguing siblings. She had wavy black hair and hazel eyes, her skin as light as the moon on a cloudy night. That's when I saw him.

Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Whatever floats your boat. After stuffing my face with custard, I walked back down to the dormitory close behind Tom Riddle. I was going to be watching his every move. Around 10:00, everyone had headed to bed. That's when I walked towards Riddle and put my hand out in front of his.

"Hello! My name's Ella and you are?" He extended his hand towards mine. "Tom Riddle. Where were you from again?" "My family moved to France so I could get a proper education a year and a half ago. I spent a year there. Then my Dad died and we moved to London cause we couldn't pay for the house and tuition for Beaxbaunts. So yay, I'm here!" I said with sarcastic excitement and blocked my mind. HA! Riddle isn't getting into this Genius's mind! "Goodnight Tom." "Goodnight Ella. Hope you enjoy Hogwarts." "Thanks Tom!" I exclaimed. I really need to work this out. I mean what was I supposed to do against one of the smartest men alive? I'm really starting to regret this more than ever.

So how was it? Took me a couple of days. But hey, I've got it up yay! Review please!


	5. Quality Time

Tell Me Would You Kill? By: Anayu123 Chapter V: In Which Maire Spends Quality Time With The Dark Lord Voldemort.

I woke up early that day, despite the lack of high quality sleep. Trying not to be cranky, I headed down to the Common Room. Surprise surprise, Tom Riddle.

"Morning Tom." I stated heading towards the door. Where in the world was I going. Tom seemed to be amused by my absent-minded walk to the door. He raised his eyebrows.

"Going somewhere, Miss Ella?" "Good question! When do we get our schedules?" "After breakfast. A little early to be thinking about school don't you think?" "Never too early I say!" I turned on my heels and sat in the chair across from him. Pulling my sweater sleeves farther down my arm I looked into the fire.

_Dear Grace,_

_If you find this note, than I must of left already. I'll be back sooner or later. I went to see the stars in a Blue Box. No one needs to know I'm gone. William will have a note similar to this. Dumby- The Old already knows I'm gone. _

_Love you,_

_Maire_

_Dear Willy,_

_If you have found this note along with Ricky, I have left already. I can't tell you where I'm going or who I'll be with but know that I love you a lot and will come back sooner or later. Don't worry about me, I'm safe. No one else knows that I'm gone other than Grace. The teachers know, so don't try to report me missing. Keep an eye on Draco for me okay?_

_Love You always,_

_Maire_

I couldn't help but wonder back to the thought of stopping Tom Riddle. I couldn't challenge him to a duel and kill him, he would either be a match for me or would kill me first. Chaining him up and throwing him into a Vanishing Cabinet wouldn't work.

"_His biggest fear is death." "Don't we all fear death sir?" "Yes, but Miss Maire, he was so caught up in that fear, he took it upon himself to stray so far away from humanity. He did everything in his power to make sure he didn't die. For the most part he succeeded, but if and when he does die, he will never be fully able to return as a ghost or move on into what some call Heaven." "Oh." "But smart as Tom Riddle was, he never fully understood one thing. Do you what that is Maire?" I stayed silent and thought about it for a moment._

"_Love?" "Yes, his mother loved Tom Riddle Sr. so much as to give him a Love Potion. They got married and she soon became pregnant. I'm guessing she believed that spending so much time with her, he would actually love her, or that because she carried his child he would stay. He didn't stay, but left her with nothing." My heart skipped a beat and I felt a twinge of sorrow for Merope Gaunt. _

"_So she died of sorrow than?" I guessed. "Quite possibly. No one truly knows. The reason I am telling you this however is that the reason Tom Riddle has no concept of Love or Sympathy is because he was conceived under a Love Potion. If he would have been cared for by parents that loved him, I believe he would be able to grasp the concept and possibly feel it. But as you already know, he was not."_

At thought of that memory, I looked over at Tom Riddle. His face clear of anything. Not a speck of emotion on his features. I turned my head as he turned to look at me. I thought of something to catch his attention. Little pictures popped up inside my head. They all contained one thing in common. Snakes.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a Parselmouth? Imagine being able to talk to snakes. Extraordinary!" I could have sworn I saw anger dance across his eyes. " I expect it would be a bit unnerving, at the same time talking to snakes could be quite a gift, the snakes might know something others don't." I nodded my head after hearing his opinion. Of course, he would know being one himself.

The grandfather clock chimed 7:30 a.m. as I stood up and stretched. I walked out of the Common Room and was instantly hit with chills. I kept walking since I was used to it. As I walked by Professor Snap- er sorry Slughorn's office he popped out and scared me.

" Sorry if I scared to dear, but Professor Dippet has asked me to give this to you. It's your specialized Schedule. Since you need to catch up in your classes." I took the schedule from his hands and glanced at it.

7:30 a.m. Breakfast and mail.

8:00 a.m. Catch up with Professor Slughorn: Potions

9:00 a.m. Potions with the Gryffindors.

10:00 a.m. Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore

11:00 a.m. Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Merrythought

12:00 p.m. Lunch

1:00 p.m. Catch up with Professor Merrythought for 45 minutes.

1:45 p.m. Break.

2:00 p.m. Charms with Professor Arke

3:00 p.m. Herbology with Professor Berry

6:00 p.m. Supper

What is it with me always having Potions as the first class of the day? I thanked him and continued walking to the Great Hall. I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Dirk and Terry.

"Hey! How did you sleep last night?" Terry asked. "Nice, no dreams though." "Must be awesome sleeping near Olive Hornby!" Dirk exclaimed sarcastically. I laughed while Terry snorted. "You're crazy." She stated as we reached the Great Hall. We sat towards the end of the table again and started discussing our classes.

"Terry Malone!" Professor Slughorn called and handed over her schedule. Just as she sat down I spotted someone oddly familiar. My Grandfather Dale. Our signature Blonde hair and green eyes gave it away. Not to mention how his hair had that 'I just fought a battle and won' look. Oh how I missed my Grandfather. I started floating away in my thoughts.

"Oi! Ella you there?" Someone asked and snapped their fingers in front of my face which brought me back down to Earth. I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry, what?" Dirk sighed and turned away. "Never mind that, you have to go." I grabbed the bag with my books and schedules in it and started walking back to the dungeons as the last of the mail arrived.

Once I reached the Potions classroom I knocked on the door. Professor Slughorn opened the door and smiled.

"Aah! Miss Ella, I hope you don't mind, but I have asked my Top student to help you catch up along with me." I nodded and head to the desk in the front section which was the seat of none other than Tom Riddle. Honestly dude, you're haunting me.

"Hello Tom." I casually called, taking the seat next to him. Memories flowed through my head. Not bothering to look him in the eyes for fear of him reading my mind or something.

"So tell me Miss Ella, what do you know of the Invigoration Draught?" Darn, we were supposed to learn that next week before I came here. I think Professor Slughorn said it increases the user's energy or something like that.

"I believe it increases the drinker's energy Sir. Don't you have to use Pomegranate juice?" Professor Slughorn's face lit up. "Wonderful dear! How about the Elixer of The Senses?" "Well, all I know about it is that it has to be made at Midnight on a full moon." Tom turned to look at me.

"Also it enhances all the senses by 300% for six hours." He added and smirked as I made a duck face in disappointment. After about 100 questions he let us get a head start on the potions we would be it making in class.

"Professor Slughorn, It says in here that the Chocolate Frogs have to be unconscious in order to add them to the Taste Bud Enhancing potion. How are you supposed to get them unconscious?" Professor Slughorn laughed. "Tom my boy, please tell her how. I'm afraid I must get more ingredients for the rest of the class." I groaned in agony. Merlin help me! As Volde- Sorry Tom, explained how to make them unconscious, I couldn't help but watch his smirk every time he stopped and waited for my acknowledgment of what he said. To think I had to spend another freaking 30 minutes with him was a painful thought.

30 Minutes Later...

"Professor, we're done." Tom declared as I did. The whole class laughed as we looked at each other. As we walked out of the class I couldn't help but ask what class he had next.

" Defense Against The Dark Arts. You?" I knew this little nice act of his was just as I stated, an act, which wouldn't last long, I could feel it. I grinned widely in relief as I walked faster ahead.

(Sudden POV change)

"Transfiguration!" She declared and ran down the hallway, a bounce in each step.

AND END! YAY! Review please and this chapter was dedicated ThePhantomismyLove because she left me a nice 1st review, Thank you ThePhantomismyLove! I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone please review! Oh and a Happy 1 month anniversary to this story!


	6. Chapter 6: Professor Mcgonagall

Tell Me Would You Kill? By: Anayu123 Chapter VI: In Which Maire Meets Professor Mcgonagall Before She Was Professor.

* * *

We had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. I was not a Slytherin who hated someone due to their House. Preposterous really, considering Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were best friends until they decided on having houses and all that good stuff.

In Transfiguration we had to turn a clock into a whistle that had to sing us the time. I sat towards the middle of the class by some blond girl who was doing extra work along with our current assignment. With a sudden shock I noticed it was Professor Mcgonagall. She noticed me staring and turned to look at me.

"Is there something you need?" "Um... Actually. My names Ella. Ella Lafarge. I couldn't help but notice you are doing extra work." "I finished the current assignment before you guys even started it." I knew it! I nodded my head and let out a small "Oh." before continuing with my work. I finished my work minutes before the class ended and exited the class.

I had to head straight to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class as soon as I exited the classroom. The stairs were so high, I practically skip stairs. I was breathing a little bit faster than usual but I was okay.

I was 3 minutes early so I walked cautiously into the classroom. Aah! Our new student, Ella Lafarge, it's a pleasure! I'm Professor Merrythought! Have you had lessons in the Dark Arts before?" "Yes mam." "Are you good at it?" "Very much mam." "Splendid! Well take your seat anywhere, class is due to start soon." She turned away from me and continued working on whatever she was doing before I walked in.

I sat down at the seat towards the left side of the room in the second row and pulled my books out along with my quill, ink, and parchment. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with Tom very much for the rest of the day. Oh how I was wrong, because there he was, front of the long line of students in black and green.

* * *

Tom's POV (This is rare, very, very rare)

I got some information from one of my knights that Miss Lafarge would be in this class right now. So just as I expected, she was sitting towards the front of the class reading a thick book. She seemed very useful in my rise to power, so I would definitely keep an eye on her. So instead of taking my usual spot in the front row, I sat beside her. She didn't take notice of my presence or anyone else's for the matter.

Normal POV

I was reading the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes book. What seemed like only seconds to me was minutes in reality. I saw someone slide a note in front of me and glanced at it.

Are you ever going to take your nose out of that book? We're 6 minutes into the class.

I looked up at the writer and to my horror, The Dark Lord sat beside me. To my unfortunate fear, the worst thought occurred to me. He was sitting in the exact same spot that Cedric Diggory sat when we talked to each other in my fifth year.

"_So here I was prepared to tell Harry what the second clue was and some guy comes behind me and steals my scarf!" I laughed. "I remember last year when Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy and some other guys went onto the pitch for the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game dressed as Dememtors. Harry shot a patronus at them! It was the funniest thing I ever saw!" We both laughed. _

_Harry came out of the maze, stumbled, then fell on Cedric. I laughed then with a scary thought, noticed that he hadn't moved in 2 minutes, which was impossible for Cedric, especially with an adrenaline rush. Fleur Delacour gave a ear splitting scream and Mr. Diggory rushed to Cedric screaming _

"_That's my son! That's my boy!" I turned my head and silently cried on Draco's shoulder, who was stiff with shock, knowing that I had just lost one of my few Best Friends._

I looked down in horror at my paper and felt like crying. I held it in knowing I couldn't give up now. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up at Professor Merrythought.

"Miss Lafarge, True or False, Unforgivable Curses can't be said non verbally?" "True. Only a severely powerful wizard could possibly do that, which has never been done before." "Correct! Now would you mind giving the class a example of a full formed Patronus?" How'd he know I could do a full formed Patronus? Probably Dumbledore.

I nodded and walked to the front of the class and thought of the happiest memory I could possible think of.

_Willy, Marcus, Draco, and I were on the way back from Hogsmeade for the last time as a group. Marcus was graduating this year if he didn't have to repeat a year. Again. I sat next to Marcus who was a distant relative of mine. We were talking and talking about Quidditch and Sirius Black. When we came to a stop Willy took his camera out and followed us out of the carriage. We stopped to take a picture in front of our carriage. I was in my 4th year so I still cried in front of my family. Right before we met the rest of the school, Marcus grabbed my hand and pulled me into a big hug._

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and an oversized Platypus erupted from my wand and hopped around the room before I turned back to Professor Merrythought and the animal disappeared.

"Splendid Miss Lafarge!" She confirmed and clapped while I took my seat. As I started on my assignment I heard whispers behind me asking how I knew how to do that.

I swore I saw Tom shift his gaze to me many times during the class. Every time I answered a question right or even just put my hand up to answer the question, he raised his eyebrows.

"Alright everyone time's up! If you haven't finished your report I want it in on my desk by Thursday! Understand?" A chorus of "Yes Mam." erupted around me. Good thing it's lunch time cause I'm starving! As I was heading out the door I was asked to stay behind.

"Miss Lafarge, I have a hunch you will not need to stay up here with me during your break to catch up, due to the fact you seem well ahead in my class." I smiled. "Thank you mam." "You are dismissed." She commanded and I walked out of the door and ran to catch up with the rest of my House.

We all walked to the Great Hall where I sat by my Grandfather. I didn't say anything, despite me wanting to. I had to resist the urge to scream "I'M YOUR GRANDAUGHTER!" which wasn't the easiest things to do. After a couple of sandwiches I left the Great Hall and headed to the Black Lake.

3rd Person

Maire finished her sandwich and left the Great Hall. Debating on whether or not to go to the library or the Black Lake, she decided on the ladder and headed to the Black Lake where she sat on the beach and fiddled with her necklace. The emerald green pendant shined as it the sunlight. Thinking of what she should do during the course of this year.

With a long sigh she took the note from her bag and glanced at it. Dumbledore's handwriting repeated the words he once told Harry and Hermione. 'Time is a powerful thing. But when meddled with; Dangerous.' Not understanding why he told her this, she tucked the note in her bag. She slipped her shoes of and walked around in the sand. Humming the distant lullaby her mother used to sing her, she cast a non verbal drying spell on herself and put her shoes back on. She looked at the watch she kept in her bag and with a sudden jolt of energy she ran back to the Hogwarts doors.

Maire ran back to the Common Room and with a deep breath, she told the portrait the password and entered. Running up the stairs to her dorms, she switched all her books for her Charms class and Herbology. Checking her ink and parchment level she made it back to the Common Room just in time to leave for Charms.

Normal POV

As she made her way to Charms she made a mental note to visit the library again to check for Horcrux books. She knew that the drama hasn't started yet. The worse had yet to come.

* * *

Alright! First chapter including Tom's POV where he shows interest in Maire and her intelligence! So what will happen next? Do you want me to show what's happening in the future? Let me know! Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks to all my followers and to the people who have favorited my story! I really expect my writing to increase even more than it already has as the story grows! See you in the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I do **NOT** own Sherlock Holmes or any of it's characters, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle does. However, I do own Maire, William/Willy, and Dale Risenwall. I also own Terry and Dirk Malone.


	7. Chapter 7:Tom Riddle Learns of Horcruxes

Tell Me Would You Kill? By: Anayu123 Chapter VII: In Which Tom Riddle Learns Of Horcruxes.

* * *

3rd person.

Despite Maire's desperate attempts to hide everything Horcrux related, she forgot to grab the book that first told Tom Riddle about Horcruxes. This is where it all begins.

Normal POV (1st Person Maire)

We had class with the Ravenclaws! Yay! Yes, I'm smart, but I got my Dad's Slytherin gene! I love the Claws and all, but sometimes they show off. That is why I was happy exactly where I am now. I sat two seats away from Professor Flitwick. Or I should call him Filius now?

"You there, 3rd row, two seats to the left! Yes you, dear, what is your name?" "Ella, Ella Lafarge." "Well Miss Lafarge, What is the advantage of using a non verbal spell in battle versus saying the spell out loud?" "Well sir, Even if it's only seconds, you can pull of a spell without letting your opponent know and create a defensive spell at the time you say the spell. " Correct! 2O points to Slytherin." I sat down again and wrote down a couple of notes here and there. By the end of the class we had gained about 25 points.

Herbology was our last class of the day and quite honestly, the most annoying class project ever. We had to work with Devil's Snare. We learned about it in our First year, but we finally got to work with them today. It was very humid in the green house, most of us had took off our cloaks and sweaters and just worked in our blouses and the rest of the uniform. Neville and I were one of the few Non- Hufflepuff students who were at least relatively good at Herbology. Well actually, Neville was quite the genius when it came to the plants, he would get this look on his face and his eyes lit up every time he talked about it.

"Professor, how do we get the plant to let go of us?" Olive Hornby asked, her annoying voice echoing across the greenhouse. "My god Hornby! Did you not pay any attention our classes in First Year? Use your stupid wand, it hates light!" Terry exclaimed. As if Professor Berry knew what was coming next he put an unbreakable wall between the two. The class didn't care, and continued working as if this happened every day.

At the end of the day we had little homework. I finished what I had to do in the library, after which I flipped through books on Parallel Universes, The Side Effects of Time Traveling, and so on.

_The Time Traveler's Disease._

Yes, I had heard of it. I never believed in it though. Curious, I flipped through the chapter and came across the symptoms, having the disease, and the cure.

_The Time Traveler's Disease is an ancient disease that happens to Time Travelers who disobey the laws of Time. Some say you get it after traveling so long or going back to far. However, as the sentence at the beginning of the paragraph is more accurate. There are fixed points in time, and one must do everything they can to not change these. Time Travelers like Edo Berth, have died from trying to change a fixed event. As he had tried to prevent Gellert Grindelwald from ever being born, but proved unsuccessful as he died shortly after getting the disease. The Ministry of Magic has banned Time Traveling in every Magical place known to man._

_The Symptoms:_

_Slight Fever_

_Sudden Flashbacks or Flashforwards_

_Neverending clock sounds_

_You will seem fine for quite a while, but later you will be hit harshly and you will die in 3 weeks or less._

_Deep Sleep_

_Nightmares_

_Extreme sense of guilt._

I wrote down everything of use and stuffed it in my bag and walked out of the library.

* * *

3rd person

Ella wrote down everything of use and stuffed it in her bag and walked out of the library, unaware of the eyes watching her every move.

Tom Riddle had at first, though Ella Lafarge a normal student who had read her books before class, but now with her looking up things about Time Travel and Parallel Universes, he made a mental note to see if she was just free reading or if she had a reason to read everything she had just read.

He closed the book he had found on horcruxes and put it back in it's usual spot and walked out the library, rolling his eyes in disgust at his fan club who had started giggling and pointing at him. They were going to be the first to go when he rose to power, he was sure of it.

That was, _if _he rose to power.


End file.
